The present disclosure relates to the execution of scripts within scripting engines.
Many applications make use of a scripting engine so as to allow users to programmatically control an application through the use of a script. The script engine decodes and interprets the script as a series of instructions that are carried out when the script is run. A script engine is normally associated with a particular scripting language or script type. The associated script type refers to language that a script is specified in that the script engine can decode and run. For example, a JavaScript script engine is used to execute scripts that are specified using the JavaScript scripting language.
Some applications use multiple scripting engines where each engine is associated with a different script type. This allows a user to control such applications with scripts written in one of any of the script types supported by the multiple scripting engines. Generally, for each scripting engine used by an application, an interface is established between a scripting engine, in particular scripts running in the engine, and the application. Without such an interface a script running in the scripting engine would not be able to control the application or otherwise affect anything outside of the scripting engine.